


Cuddles and Soup

by boredom



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi can be a drama queen sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Soup

Shion was starting to regret accepting Nezumi back in open arms. He loved Nezumi, he really did. It’s just, sometimes Nezumi was a bit of a drama queen. And not just on the stage. Shion could handle Nezumi’s drama if it was on stage. But at home, Shion seriously wanted to strangle his lover. 

“Shion! I want soup,” Nezumi’s nasally voice pierced through the walls and hammered at Shion’s head, increasing his already horrible headache. 

Shion sighed and stood up. It was his day off. He wanted to spend the day relaxing. But Nezumi had of course had to go and get sick. Why couldn’t fate ever smile kindly on him?

“I’ll be right there, dear.” Shion was trying very had not to sound exasperated. But Nezumi had woken up at around one in the morning with a cough that sounded like his lungs were about to come out of his mouth. And then Shion realized that his boyfriend was several degrees too hot and spent the rest of the night trying to get his temperature down. God he was tired. And if he got sick because of Nezumi he was going to kick his ass. 

Upon opening the door, Shion tried not to wince at the sorry state the normally composed man was in. The floor was littered with tissues. The humidifier was on full blast, making the room too hot and sticky for Shion’s taste. And in the middle of a very large nest of blankets lay Nezumi, red nose and all. Shion grimaced and picked up some of the used tissue. 

“Could you at least try to get it in the garbage can?” Shion asked. He took out a thermometer and stuck it in Nezumi’s mouth. 

“It takes too much effort.” Nezumi pouted. “I asked for soup.” 

“Don’t open your mouth or else it won’t get an accurate reading. And the trash is just by your bed. I think it takes more effort to throw the tissues across the room than drop it next to the bed.” Shion prayed Nezumi would just forget the soup. Shion didn’t want to do anything today.

Nezumi glared at him, waiting for the thermometer to beep so he could snap at Shion. Shion pressed his forehead to Nezumi’s and smiled. “Well, I don’t think the fever is there anymore.” He pulled back and grinned upon seeing Nezumi blushing brightly. The thermometer beeped and Shion pulled it out of his mouth just in time for Nezumi to let out a hacking cough. 

“I want soup.” 

Shion hummed his understanding and examined the thermometer. His temperature had gone down. That was good. 

“Shion. I want soup. Give me soup.” Nezumi whined again. 

“I heard you the first time. What kind of soup would you like?” Shion wiped off the thermometer and went to check the water level in the humidifier.

“Your mom’s chicken noodle soup.” Nezumi had burrowed himself back under the blankets, leaving only the very top of his head out. 

“We don’t have that. How about I make you that split pea soup you like?” Shion started petting the little bit of Nezumi’s head that could be seen. 

“Why are you so mean to a sick person?” 

“I’m not mean to a sick person. I just don’t want to demand that my mother make soup for my sick boyfriend when Saturday is her busiest day at the bakery.”

Nezumi’s arms had popped out of the comforter nest and wrapped around Shion’s waist. “Then I want cuddles.” 

Shion snorted. Nezumi hardly ever asked for cuddles. Normally because Shion was the one to initiate the cuddling and he did it often enough that Nezumi never had to ask. 

“I thought you wanted soup?”

“Well, now I want cuddles. Get in my nest and cuddle with me.” 

Shion sighed but ultimately slipped under the blankets with Nezumi. It was stifling under here. Surely Nezumi needed to get out and get some fresh air. 

“If I cuddle with you, will you try to go for a walk so you can air out? It’s not good to sit in the stale air with all of these germs.”

Nezumi buried his head in Shion’s neck and grunted. “I think you just want me out of the house. Going outside will make me more sick.” He let out another cough and Shion tried not to think about all of the germs he was stewing in at the moment. 

“I swear I’m not trying to make you more sick. I think you need to get out and get some exercise. It will really help.” 

Nezumi muttered something under his breath but he didn’t outright argue with Shion. It was weird, but cuddling with Nezumi under the blankets in such a dark room caused Shion’s eyes to droop. It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep with Nezumi.

oOoOoOo

Shion let out another wet cough as Nezumi studied the thermometer. 

“Well, your fever’s gone down so that’s good.” 

Shion rolled his eyes, which made him dizzy. “I should have never slept in the same bad as you. Now I’ll have to miss that meeting!” Shion rolled up in the blankets to make himself into a burrito. Nezumi stroked the tuft of hair that was sticking out of the Shion burrito. 

“Meetings are boring anyways. Besides, at least you get chicken noodle soup. I never even got split pea soup.” 

Shion huffed at Nezumi and continued to weigh the pros and cons of just simply becoming a burrito and living the rest of his life as one. Burritos didn’t get sick, did they? 

Nezumi pecked Shion on the top of the head and stood up. “Maybe you should go for a walk. After all, it’s no good sitting in the stale air.” 

Shion sprung up and tossed a used tissue at Nezumi’s retreating head. Nezumi dodged it with ease and spun around in a mock bow. 

“Don’t worry, little mouse, I’ll have you healed up in no time.”


End file.
